deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
MUTO VS Anguirus
MUTO VS Anguirus '''is a fan-fiction Death Battle created by '''Chompy-King. It is his third episode of his first season. Description YouTube - Godzilla's first enemy and his most recent one clash in the epic monster battle of the century. Who is the more worthy foe to the King Of The Monsters? ScrewAttack - Godzilla's first and most recent foes clash in battle! Who will win? Interlude Wiz: Godzilla. There's no movie monster as iconic as him. An unstoppable force of nature, Godzilla has destroyed countless cities and fought lots of monsters many times over. He's also made a few enemies over the years, as well. Boomstick: And on this episode of Death Battle, two of Godzilla's most iconic enemies will go head to head in an epic battle. Wiz: MUTO, the parasitic monster that feeds on radiation. Boomstick: And Anguirus, the fierce and spiky kaiju. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. MUTO Wizard: Anguirus Wizard: Pre-Battle Wiz: All right. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle! In the busy streets of a large city, cars and people are buzzing around, rushing to get to where they need to be. Suddenly, by the city's harbor, cars screech to a halt, and people get out, pointing towards something. Some scream in horror and panic. Some take out their phones and start taking pictures of whatever everyone's looking at. Off in the distance, a giant, parasitic beast is approaching the city. A MUTO. It lets out a massive roar, causing everyone watching at the harbor to scream and run away in panic. Soon, it's upon the city, stomping through the city streets, crushing cars and smashing past buildings. People run away as the monster lets out another screech. Military fighter jets and tanks arrive at the scene and start firing at the monster, but it just proceeds to crush them under its feet and knock them out of the sky with its arms. Suddenly, the ground starts shaking. The MUTO stops with its rampage and turns around. The ground in front of it is cracking. People in the street scream and run away as the ground beneath them starts to tear apart and crumble with the earsplitting sound of thunder. Suddenly, there's another furious roar, and with an explosion of rocks, rubble and earth, a new monster, on all fours with a spiky shell, climbs out of the ground. Anguirus. He steps forward and roars at the MUTO. The MUTO does the same. An epic battle is about to begin. FIGHT! Conclusion Boomstick: HOLY MOTHER OF GOD. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... *Clips from the Wario Land games are shown.* Wiz: Wario bashes his way into Death Battle! Category:Chompy-King Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years